Hawthorne
Hawthorne is one of the prominent knights of the Order of Celebrant. He is a vampire , like all the others, and possesses the traits of one. He is also known to be a talented mage, and one of the more frequently seen of the Knights, as he leads the charge with Loraech. Characteristics A specialist spellcaster who doesn't normally use his eyes for battle, Hawthorne wears a helmet without any eyeholes. There are many reasons for this, but the most commonly accepted one is his excessively powerful magical eyes. Hawthorne is noted to not follow the vampire naming scheme as with most of the others, and is probably a codename to refer to the knight when he serves under Celebrant. He actually dislikes the nickname, but for secrecy reasons, he plays along with it. Hawthorne is known to be a very honorable man, and he normally seeks to win battles as soon as he can, as well as give his enemies a swift and honorable death. He is known to dislike Khorre the most out of all the knights as he hates necromancy, and sometimes even questions Celebrant's orders. He has shown positive interactions with Corelia, Ordecius and Gilder. Unlike many, Hawthorne understands why Loraech is brutal in combat and thus doesn't hate him for it. Unlike all the other male knights, Hawthorne has showed his face before to the Near Human forces when he was forced to use his magical eyes to win the battle. He has long, silvery blonde hair, green eyes and in fact is considerably handsome by human standards. Background Hawthorne is shown to lead the charge at the front, and he is the calm, methodical warrior who kills with no remorse or hesitation when faced with foes. His lack of sight doesn't seem to hinder him in any way, and most bright flashes will not incapacitate him. Hawthorne isn't the physically strongest, most skilled, fastest or most magical, but his balanced, well rounded abilities allow him to maximize his presence on the battlefield. He is known to command respect from even his enemies as he tends to be reasonable, and gives foes a quick death. Hawthorne has invoked great fear due to his very powerful magic and his magical eyes. His face is remembered via the use of art to capture his image. Powers and Abilities * Master swordsmanship * Master Axe usage * Expert Unarmed Combat * Sixth sense, echolocation and spatial awareness, allowing him to fight blind. * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * High Tier Reinforcement magic * Aether Crest - Hawthorne is able to cast Aether Magic of low tier for no effort or mana spent. * 7 Vitakinetic Channels - High Tier vitakinesis. * Flight - via vampire's wings * Magical Eyes: Death's Gaze - Hawthorne's excessively powerful magical eyes that when invoked, paralyses enemies and begins to shut down their body functions. It is very hard to resist and begins molecular deconstruction of anything it gazes upon. Requires Hawthorne to remove his helmet. * World of Shadow - Hawthorne's unique magic which can pull everything in a radius around him to a lightless world, giving him a huge advantage. * Master level sound magic * Expert Shadow Manipulation * Expert Aether Magic - mostly for wards * Adept Toxin Magic * Kinetic Explosions - Hawthorne can generate force explosions at target areas or around him. * Kinetic Shockwave - Hawthorne can release these from punches or sword attacks Equipment For his primary weapon, Hawthorne uses an axe he christens Andortem, the Blind Sight. This weapon is in fact nothing more than a very heavy axe that is sharpened and well maintained. It doesn't have any magical properties or powers, but as Hawthorne is experienced with reinforcement, and has vampiric strength, this axe can cleave apart almost any normal armor. Hawthorne has great skill in controlling his swings, unlike Loraerch, and can transition to defense easily and gracefully. He uses this out of respect to his opponents, to have a "fair fight" using a "peasant's weapon". Hawthorne carries a spirit sword known as Airgetlam, Lightless Shard of Heartbreak if he has to fight opponents that are too fast to hit with his axe. He has great skill with this weapon as well, and it is known to be a powerful sword flooded with Aether. The weapon can fire beams of energy, or a even a powerful radial blast if raised above Hawthorne. The known techniques of Airgetlam include: * Aether Arrow - using a stabbing motion, Airgetlam can fire a spear of Aether that flies at very high speed and punctures through almost anything. * Aether Flash - Radial blast of Aether performed by raising the sword over the head, to knock enemies away and heavily damage them. * Aether Geyser - Uppercut strike that causes a Glyph on the ground to fire a powerful skyward blast of Aether that knocks enemies into the air. Hawthorne uses a self repairing armor. Its properties are all but unknown, but it hides his face and body from everyone who gazes upon him. His helmet has a quick release in case he needs to use his eyes. He is known to be male for his face has already been revealed in one of the skirmishes where the forces of Odyss fought the Near Humans. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Tides of Fate